


Septiplier Away!

by GirlyGirlUP



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlyGirlUP/pseuds/GirlyGirlUP
Summary: Me and my friend are making a Septiplier Story, So far i love it. and i hope you love it as much as i do.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Surprise!!

Jacks POV  
Jack was a normal guy,15,short, and you could say handsome. But he was the shy one.Everyday he got tormentted by the school bullies James and Simon. For one simon was INCREDIBLY FAT! James was strong but a retard, He was also a jock so that made up part of him. But there is ONE person that jack absoululey HATES with all his might, Mark Fishbach. He is a jerk and is really pricky! As he walked down to the hall to his locker he opened it and a note came falling out saying "GET OUT OF THE SCHOOL FAGGOTZ". Jack shook his head slowly. They didnt even know how to spell! After awhile he laughed, even though he was geting strange looks he didnt care. He didnt care about simon or james! For all he knew they could rott in Hell.As he was walking to class he got a kik message from a random boy.  
S:Hey baby :3 I can see ya  
J:Who the fuck is this?  
S:Wont tell now but i will tell soon  
S:You look cute when your frusrated!   
Jack looked around madly. He mutterd under his breath "I will find you". He kept an eye out all day until he got another message from this person!   
S:So are you gay?  
Jack looked really surprised that the guy asked him this.  
J:Why do you want to know?  
S:Because you look cute and......Nevermind  
Jack sighed.This was gonna be a long week.

Marks POV  
I secretly blushed as jack shot me an angry look from across the food court. Man hes So damn cute when hes angry.James tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey mark why are you stareing at that faggot?" Mark didnt reaspond, he thought james was a jerk.james tapped him harder this time. "HEY MARK LOOK AT ME INSTED OF DAT FAGGOT!" Mark whiped around with flames raging inside of his eyes. After james had seen what he has done he backed away slowly as mark came after him cracking his knuckles. Mark held james up by his shirt "Hope ya like being knocked out james! Nighty-Night!"Mark put all his force into the punch knocking out james instanly.  
~Le time skip~  
School was over and Mark was walking out of the school. He was excited! Him and jack got paired as partners for a project. And mark is going to his house. In marks body he wanted to jump up and down and squeal like a fan-girl but he restrained himself.He tried to look Firce as james with a broken nose walked by whimpering at mark as he took a step forward. James took off running. Mark chuckled "Whoses calling my boyfriend a faggot now Mother Fucker?" "OOO Mark has a crush?" Mark turned around to see felix. Mark blushed a little and said "no.....Maybe..(he whispers the rest) Yes" Felix looks like he is gonna explode. "WHO IS IT! WHO IS IT?". "Why would I tell you?" Felix thought for a moment and then said "Cuz i wanna knoow". Mark cursed under his breath "God dammit will this kid leave me alone?" "Wut did you say mark?" Mark quickly came up with an answer "Ummm...Malikai?" Felix stood for a moment in shock then quickly smiled and said in a voice that knew that felix liked malikai "Wow she is pretty isnt she?" "Uhhh...Yea" Mark chuckled nervously.Felix walked away quickly and mark knew felix was MAD.Mark went and got in his car. See Marks parents where kinda rich, the downside was they were always working.He started the car reving the engine up, bot he loved the sound of his car. He backed up carelessly almost hitting someone, and drove to follow jack. he made sure he followed Jack until his house so he knew where it was. After that he went home and threw on a t-shirt and jeans and went in the living room. Then he rememberd what happend today, I got jacks phone number. He wanted to scream and drive over to jacks and kiss jack but he sat himself down insted. He got out his phone and called jack making sure he got the number right. "Hello?" "Hello jack" "Oh Hi Dirtbag" "So where is your house so we can get this over with?"   
"The rich places.........know what ill just wait for you outside" "Ooookie Jack-A-Boy" Jack responded madly "Dont call me that retard" "Fine"


	2. A/N

Sorry it has been slow but my friend and i cant fiuger out what to wright next, Sorry.


	3. Unexpeced part-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend would love to post this. its Shipping Her old pal MightyCrowz with Mark. her old pal is a guy so....ENJOY?

Mighty's POV

it was a cold night and MightyCrow, known as Eddie. he was walking the streets of New York. he was going to visit his old pal Kelli. She made him feel ok,safe and warm. Al tho he was gay and she was gay. and so on. He bumped into a tall man with red/black hair. he had glasses, a shirt with an M on it and jeans. his shoes where red. His glasses fell off. i couldn't find em in the snow, but when i heard a crack i knew i stepped on em. i heard the man sigh. i tried to speak but it felt like i was chocking, I speak up "O-oh, S-sorry. I-i c-can b-b-buy y-you n-new g-glasses!" I'm not the one to talk to strangers... he laughed "Its alright i have spare ones at Home!" he said. i started to blush. i was in my big coat with skinny jeans and my big fluffy Galaxy scarf. He asked me my name. Was i to give him my nick name or real name? "E-Eddie.."  
He giggles "Names Mark! some know me as Markiplier!" i tilt my head, I'm not fond to internet names... that's when i hear a loud Mexican horn... 

Kelli's Pov(Short)

Its been hours sense iv seen my good old pal Mighty! maybe he was at the bar? no...hes to shy! maybe the strip club? No...hes gay... i get into my car and when i see mighty talk to a stranger i decide to BLARE my horn at him. when i get up to him with my car his eyes are glittering. His eyes are like the galaxy, a perfect Purple/Blue... "Sup Homey? Why weren't you at my place hours ago?! I was flipping worried!"

Mighty's Pov

I was getting yelled at that's when Mark asks "Is this your Girl Friend?" Kelli laughs "Where Gay Dingus!" she says while laughing. my face is so red that it can put marks red hair to shame. everyone is so darn taller than me, I'm small and cute is what most men say. Mark smiles "O-oh...He-he...OK hay here's my number, maybe we can get a coffee some time?" i smile back "Y-yeah...." and with that he leaves... i get in the car with Kelli, and we have a small chat and have some tea.

Marks POV

as i got to Jacks house i couldn't stop thinking of Eddie! he was so smol and cute! the way his eyes glitter makes me fan-girl all over! i was sitting at the table with jack, and i told him the cute boy i met today! even Jack thinks he sounds cute. Eddie Texted me. 

Eddie:H-hay..I don't like coffee, but i like tea!

Mark: Its Fine what ever you like is fine with me~

Eddie: Look mark...I like you..In a love way...

Eddie:Sorry if you dont love me back...

Eddie:M-mark?

I ran straight to Eddie's House, when i found his place, i knocked but i heard...crying? i looked at my texts...Shit... i opened the door and saw a smol crying Eddie... I went over to him picked him up and found a couch. i rocked him to sleep and i told him "I love You Too...."


	4. Chapter 2: Things get REAL!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...THIS...MAY...MAY SUCK! here ya go.. so.... i got nothin!

How did this person know me? Well i didn't get a respond and i see a car pull up...Oh it's Dirtbig... mark jumped out of his car and gasped. he looked like he was out of air. i deside to tell him "Ok, firsts things First! Don't touch anything! two, You'll stay out of my room! ok?" he looks at me in the eyes "Alright! now lets get this Project over with!" mark seems like he doesn't want to be here. we get inside and we sit on my green/blue couch. we get started. this was a Science Project sooo, this won't end well. we sat there for awhile before i asked "Got any ideas?" Mark slummped over "no...Wait how about we do one about a Valcano?" i was kinda surprised. he acctully had an idea that we could do that was quick enough to get over with. "Sure" i say. we get started on the outside of it. it took us an hour of bending the wires to get it in the shape we need. mark soon got up to use the bathroom. i got another message...  
S:I will tell you Who i am soon, Im Not Stalking you and I know everything!  
J: Well whom ever you are leave me alone! and yes you are stalking me, and how do you know everything? WHO ARE YOU?  
S: Hmmm, Someone is Mad~  
J: Stop texting me!  
after my last text Mark came out and we worked on the wires for another hour. It was 8:40 so i told mark to go home. when he left, i went to see what mess he cuased in the bathroom. when i got in there i noticed he had left his phone. i grab it and walk to my room. as i lay on my Green,Blue and Black bed sheets i unlock Marks phone to see the Kik messager up. I then reliesed that i was he was the stranger who was texting me. i put his phone in my backpack. i'll give it to him tommorow, then have the teacher pair me up with someone else.

Mark's POV (Also Le Time Skip~)  
It was the next day. i was getting ready for school. i put on a Black T'shirt, Red Flannel, Blue jeans and Red sneakers. i get in my car and drive to school. once i got into the building i saw jack at his locker. i went to grab my phone, but then relised that it wasn't in my backpack. then thats when i saw Jack holding a phone with a brown box on it. he was holding my phone. i marched up to him, grabbed him by the coller and was ready to punch him. but when he flinched i put him down, grabbed my phone and ran. I ran to class, which was P.E. Jack had First period P.E with me. i went to the boys locker room, changed into my P.E clothes, which where a White T'shirt, Grey sweat pants and Blue Sneakers. Jack was wearing a Green T'shirt, Blue sweat pants and Dark green Sneakers. Today we had to pair up and play Tennis. I paired up with jack, only becuase no one would pair up with him. we got on court and played for an hour. once P.E was over we went to science class. i need to say sorry to jack. maybe when we do the project. Jack got up and asked the teacher 'Can i have a new partner?' the teacher told him "No" he sat back down next to me

(Le Time Skip~)  
Jack's POV  
This morning was hell. Mark raised me up and i felt like he was going to punch me but, when i flinched he put me down, grabed his phone and ran. Im glad he didn't punch me. i wanted a new partner but the teacher told me "No" After school i got another text, i knew it was him.  
S: Hay sexy~  
J: I know its you Mark!  
S: Yeah...Sorry about Earlyer.  
J: Your Sorry? I thought you where going to kill me and all you got to say was Sorry? Don't think about coming over!  
M: Ok...Fine Heres a real "Im Sorry" Look i let the anger get to me, I didn't want you to find out it was me texting you until i wanted that time to come, so i hope you can forgive me. but until that project is done, i have to come over. unless you wanna come over here!  
J: Ugh! Fine, You may come over. but when this is done, i don't want you to EVER talk to me again! Got it?  
M: Fine. Mr.Sassy Pants.  
After awhile od waiting he finaly came by. he was silent most of the time he was here. he acctully worked until it was time to use paper and glue. we covered it in gooy paper and when that was done it was only 4:50, so i offered him something to drink but he just sat there, did I do something to cuase him not to speak? oh well, his loss. i went to the kitchen and got him and me some orange juice. when i was back in the living room i gave him the orange juice. i put mine down and looked at him. Mark got up and said "Jack. are you gay? you never answered me." i looked away, what do i say? I mean...I am...but... hes Joking! this is one big joke! i swollow hard "Y-yeah.." he looks at me with this emotion that i can not read...hes, Happy? but why? mark walks twords me and gives me a warm and Nice hug. its a gental hug that doesn't hurt. he gives me a letter then says "I gotta get home. text me the awenser~" then he leaves. i look at the letter, open it up and it says (Will you be my date to the Prom? and if you say no, heres a poem i worked hard on for the past few days. i don't care if it rhymes. You are my Light to my darkness, You are the fish to my pond, I ponder about you all the time, when i think of you i want to jump up and down and hold you closely, If anyone was to hurt you, i would hurt them. If they made you feel pain, then they will feel twice as worse. You are my little soft Duckling and I love you for who you are~, and if you say yes then you will know i will protcet you, even if you say no) I felt happy after reading it. some of it rhymes and some of it doesn't but he worked hard and thats all i care about. i text him  
J: Yes i will go out with you, and i forgive you.  
M: Thank you! I love You~  
J: Love ya too Dirt- i mean Markimoo~  
M: Yay! i got a nickname! can i call you Jack-A-Boy?  
J: Fine~

Mark's Pov  
We had been texting until 2 am. i finaly went to bed. Tommorow was Prom, its after school. Its Friday. I might ask Jack if he can stay over for the weekend. my parents will be out of town anyway. they leave tommorow.  
(Time skip to Tommorow, Lunch time, By lazy Author)

Me and Jack sat next to each other. James walked past and was ABOUT to pick on jack up i got up and Protected my Feather. James ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. Felix was chating with the new girl Marzia, i bummbed into her earlyer and she asked me to tell Felix if she could go to prom with him. but i think felix already asked her, becuase he gave her flowers. But everyone didn't care if me and Jack where dating, they thought it was cool. I told jack "hmm~ You are my Flower~ You are very Special to me~" Jack liked the complament. TomSka sat down with us. he was one othe older kids like me. I know the Nerdy girl Abby likes Him. Abby was across the Lunchroom with her Nerdy friends Syria and Kelly. Tom asks me "Hay Does Abby Like me?" i look around to see if any of her Nerdy Possys are around. "Ya i think so." he smirks and walks over to Abby.  
(Time Skip to Prom)

Im wearing a red suit and Jack is wearing a Green Suit. We notice Abby and TomSka dancing. Even tho Tom never dances, he is. something about his religion... i can't remember, then Felix and Mazia come in. Felix has on a Blue Tux and Marzia has a Pink dress. Abby is wearing a Purple Hoodie and Blue jeans and her normal Purple Sneakers, Tom is wearing his Blue Polo Shirt, Grey jeans, Checkered sneakers and Checkered Tie. me and Jack dance to the song *Lean on* we danced, Talked and even chatted with Tom and Abby. I think Abby and Tom are Vergians. I give Jack a Kiss, then i notice Abby and Tom getting Flustered. me and jack push abby and Tom together and they kiss, in the backgroung we hear Felix shout "I SHIP IT!" as he takes a picture of them. after an hour of chatting with Jack we look back at Abby and Tom. they are making out at this point. jack shouts out "GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" i laugh "YA!"

**Author's Note:**

> TELL ME DID YA LOVE IT, or like it? Tell meh!  
> I have no credit for this, its all my friends. and to save her identity i would not tell her name.


End file.
